Love Notes
by Israfel.R
Summary: Upon opening his locker, Kurt sees a love note. Amazed by the fact there's another gay, or half gay, boy in Lima; Kurt is just gonna go for this guy! It's also very sweet that the guy places love songs into his locker too. KurtxOC tiny bit fluffy
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I really didn't like Kurt so much, but it was like his attitude pissed me off… but then reading tons of Kurt Slash I started to like the guy, but not really slashed with the other Glee members so much but I still read it cause I'm bored. Anyways, I know people HATE OCs but I don't care, still posting this!

WARNINGS: Homophobia, transphobia, biphobia (is that even the word?), teen drama, emo music, corny love songs, 40s music, Original Character, Puck being a whore, Rachel being annoying, and stuff… SEX in the future, horny boys too, and whatever else I can think off so BE WARN FOR EVERYTHING!

Also, there is a fire near my house when I wrote and edit this with the charming noise of the firetrucks:D

ENJOY AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW~

OoO

To say that Kurt was shock was a huge understatement of the his life, more shock than the day his eyes landed on Rachel to see that she cannot dress herself at all, more shock than well anything. To him, seeing this red envelop with little pink hearts in his locker was the last thing he thought he would see in his school life here at Lima; but then someone had to actually do it to cause this shock as he picks up the paper of hearts. Mercedes placed a hand on her best friend, silently encouraging opening it. Kurt just stared though, he was happy, oh so ever happy, but still he shock of his dreams are coming true. Smiling, he opens the note. Taking out a pale pink paper with a red heart sticker sealing it, he giggled at the effort this person put into this, even if it was a bit on the cheesy side.

Opened the note itself, in a very neat hand writing it reads:

_Dear Kurt,_

_I hope that this gets to your locker and I don't shove it under my bed or something since this is like the hundredth time I wrote a note to you. Wow, that was a horrible start off but okay, I HAVE TO GIVE THIS TO YOU!  
_  
Kurt chuckle at the opening, causing Mercedes to lean over his shoulder to sneak a peek of the love note.

_Anyways, I like you a lot. Maybe it's just a crush but I truly never felt like this for a guy before. I always thought I liked girls but once I heard your voice at homecoming and the way you dance I was in awe. Then to learn your gay and all the bullshit you take of being out of the closet made my heart yarn for you. You seriously changed me a lot without really talking to me and I hope you'll reply to me. My Cell number is at the bottom._

_**XOXO**__ Jimmy_

With a few hearts with arrows through them at the bottom of the page.

"Oh my lord, my baby has a secret admirer!"

"It's not much of a secret if I know his name, though." Kurt points out, reading the paper once more.

"Well, there's a lot of Jimmy's in this school." The girl points out with a smile, "But whatever! You got yourself a lover boy!"

Kurt just smiled, glad that his dreams are coming true to finally get a boyfriend.

* * *

Kurt stared at cell phone text box, trying to think what to write in the space to this guy. He was nervous, he didn't want this to be a huge joke and blow up in his face and he seriously didn't want this guy to be ugly either. Call him shallow, but who really would want an ugly boyfriend?

"Get a grip." Kurt whispers to himself, shaking his head.

His thumbs touch the iPhone's screen as he goes for the easy message of:

_Hey, this is Kurt. Is this Jimmy?  
_  
Pressing the send button, he can feel his heart trying to break out of his chest. Not even a minute later he receives a message back as the ringtone of Bad Romance fills the room, almost scaring him.

_OMG you actually wrote back! When I saw it, I swear I was like going to die!  
_  
Kurt chuckled at the message.

_Yeah, well, I had to. Not every day I get love notes in my locker from a guy... You are a guy right?  
_  
The message doesn't come as fast, actually it takes a few moments for this Jimmy guy to answer.

_Yes. I know you're gay, if I was a girl I totally wouldn't t be a douche like that._

Nodding, satisfy with the answer Kurt thought of something to talk about.

_You go to_ _McKinley High__, right?  
_  
_Yeah, I'm a grade above you though. I moved here in the end of last year. Trouble at my last school, huge bigots! But I'm glad I moved here cause then I was able to hear your voice.  
_  
Biting his lips, Kurt thought about asking what happen to Jimmy at his old school but decided against it, better leave it for another day. He blushed slightly at the complement though, hardly hearing, or rather reading, it from a guy.

_That sucks. He wrote, You thought about joining Glee? Cause we totally need more people to join._

_I cannot sing. Trust me, I sound horrible. Cats cry and hiss at it LOL  
_

Kurt frown, as his hopes of having a boyfriend in the same club would be great since he wasn't even in the same year.

_Well, if you can dance or play an instrument you can still join.  
_  
_I can ballroom dance, in elementary my parents made me. It was fun though since our school was the best fo realz. But then we moved out west when I got to fourth grade. I also know the violin too, and most string instruments but I'm not that good._

_Ballroom dancing? That's pretty cool, but I don't know if we ever do that kind of stuff. It can't be hard to learn new dance steps. Finn can't dance without hurting someone and somehow he can do it. Since you know so much on the instrument part you can totally join!_

_I'll think about it. I'm not really comfortable with these kinds of things. Sorry. Oh, you have a facebook! I added you like right now._

Almost dropping his cell, Kurt dashes for his laptop to turn it on; cursing his luck when the computer took awhile to turn on. He sends a quick message saying he was going online now to add. Once he got online, he logs into facebook seeing he doesn't have a new friend request and how they have a few friends in common. Clicking the confirm button, he quickly goes to Jimmy's photos.

A message at the bottom of the page comes from Jimmy with a smiley face.

**Jimmy:** You're totally looking at my photos LOL

Kurt grinned, clicking on this profile pic. The boy wasn't bad looking but he was more on the girly looking side than Kurt. Kurt's taste in men lean more to the masculine side but this kid actually likes him so he'll stick with it.  
**  
Kurt:** You're cute

He groaned as he sends it, cursing a bit. He eyes went back to the photo though. Jimmy had the rocker look going on, like a scene kid, with short bleach hair and bangs that cover half his face. He has big dark blue eyes with thick black lashes. His nose had a silver ring of a septum with the ball like a rainbow. His lips wear full, like a girl though, but totally kissable.

**Jimmy:** lol thanks. You're totally cuter though. I have to spend hours making myself look good like the photos.

**Kurt:** I take awhile too, it's hard being too perfect ;D

Kurt giggled to himself not believing he wrote that.

**Jimmy:** I bet you look perfect in anything.  
**Jimmy:** BRB bro being annoying UUGH!

**Kurt:** Okay

Kurt took the time to look through the other pics. Most were him alone but he notice a few were taken in the school with people he did notice every day. So, he concluded that this guy is real. The younger photos of Jimmy showed different dyed hair with different hair styles; some long like a girl, others really short, and a few Mohawks. The bleach hair ones, which were the recent photos, he had glasses on too. It made him look a bit dorky but in a charming way at least. He even saw a few photos of Jimmy and his brother, in caption, Luke.

Kurt saw a folder called early childhood and clicked on it. The photos of Jimmy didn't look to happy but there were only a few. Still, they were nice to look at.

**Jimmy:** Sorry! My brother doesn't know how to make himself something to eat and he's like only three years younger.

**Kurt:** It's totally fine

**Jimmy:** we should totally meet; I go to the library at seventh period! You got class?

**Kurt:** Yeah, but I can go fast.

**Jimmy:** I don't want to get you in trouble though...

**Kurt:** It's fine, really.

**Jimmy:** well, fine... But if you do, don't tell me I didn't tell you so~ C:

**Kurt:** haha it's worth it.

Kurt and Jimmy mostly chatted the whole day, even when Jimmy said he had to get off he computer and do some homework he started to text him back a little bit, which made Kurt smile. Kurt really hoped whatever Jimmy had for him would make him want to be out as boyfriends at the school, but he would bring that up another day not to scare the boy.

Jimmy's last text was_: I have to sleep now or I'll never wake up on time. I already miss talking to you... Have a great night sleep __**XOXO**_

Kurt could feel his whole body filled with warmth from this guy. He checked over facebook once more, checking what his sexuality was on there. It read both male and female. Kurt shook his head, believing that here is no real thing as being bisexual but smiled since at least he could have a boyfriend.

TBC?

OoO

Sorry that Jimmy is like annoying, don't worry he gets normal after this. He's so shocked the boy of his dreams ANSWERED HIM! YOU WOULD TOO! BELIEVE ME! Or not. Whatever. Reviews make me squeal like a little school girl~ I'll even reply if I'm no busy… Also, tell me if this is long enough cause... I have a 17 inch screen and the chapter looks short to me lol

Also, unlike most of my stories, I know were this is going~ YAY PLOT!

REVIEW AND EARN A COOKIE OR PORN!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I usually don't update unless I have about 5 reviews but whatever…

Next chapter will have the plot moving a bit faster, I didn't even start this with a thick plot LOL

Before I continue this though, if you don't like Transsexuals I wouldn't continue reading after this chapter if I were you :I

ENJOY!

OoO

Kurt open his locker to place his bags in and pull out some new clothing since he was dumped in the dumpster like most mornings, thankfully Puck wasn't there doing it like the start of Glee club. Pulling out his clothing, a note drops from his stuff onto the floor. Quickly picking it up, and making sure no one saw, he gather his things and rushed to the closest ladies room. Changing his clothing fast, he stays in the stall to open the black note with a red heart sticker holding the paper close. In the same handwriting of Jimmy, in a red gel ink on the black paper it reads the lyrics of some song Kurt never heard of.

_I don't want to set the world on fire_

_I just want to start a flame in your heart_

_In my heart I have but one desire_

_And that one is you_

_No other will do_

_I've lost all ambition for worldly acclaim_

_I just want to be the one you love_

_And with your admission that you feel the same_

_I'll have reached the goal I'm dreaming of_

_Believe me_

_I don't want to set the world on fire_

_I just want to start a flame in your heart_

Kurt smiled, needing to find who sings the sing so he can hear it. At the end of the paper there was no note though, not even hinting who wrote the lyrics. Folding the paper, he places it in the Armani pants and rushes off to class not being able to wait for seventh period.

* * *

"So what does your boy look like?" Mercedes ask, while Kurt takes his seat next to her.

"Cute, but like a rock star." Kurt sighs, dreamily. "Totally different from my last crush."

"Not football material?"

"No way. He's on the skinny side."

"Meaning he'll break." She laughed. "You got a pic? I wanna see this cutie."

"I'll show you later, or I'll ask him to send me one." Kurt smiled sending Jimmy a quick text asking for a picture for today since he's friend wants to see.

_LOL okay, hold up. Teacher is staring at me, Either she knows I'm texting or she likes me lol XD_

Kurt chuckled, but quickly hid his phone as the teacher began to start the class. Half way during class his cell vibrates, signaling he has gotten a new photo message. His best friend glances at him with a questioning look as Kurt looks at the pic. It was Jimmy, smiling shyly at him with his head down on his desk. His hair was not covering his face, due to gravity, showing off his oddly girly face and blue stunning eyes. He handed his cell to Mercedes, as she quickly hide it be hide her bag to look at the boy.

"You're right!" She whispers back, giggling. "He is cute!"

"I know! I'm so lucky!" She hands the phone back as Kurt send a quick message saying thanks and saves the pic as his screen background. "I'm meeting him today, during seventh period for a short time." Kurt tells her, "So, I'm going to either borrow yours or Tina's notes."

"Don't worry, we got you cover." She grins.

* * *

When seventh period came it felt like forever for the teacher to walk into the classroom and take attendance which almost made Kurt just wanting to skip the whole thing but Mercedes held him down. About ten minutes, Kurt asked to go to the nurse, which the teacher agreed not caring as Kurt ran out of there. He made a pit stop at the ladies room, fixing his hair and adding lip balm, and making sure he looked great for Jimmy. Taking a deep breath, he writes a text asking where he should meet being answered that Jimmy was chilling at the horror section.

Silently making his way over to the back of the room, he spots bleach white hair looking into a book. A smile breaks out on Kurt's face, as he took a deep breath once more and makes his way over. Jimmy seemed to take notice as Kurt got closer, as blue eye locked with Kurt's ice ones. Jimmy smiled just as widely as Kurt's, closing the book he pats the space next to him. Kurt wanting to ruin his Armani jeans but at the same time not caring cause he finally is meeting a gay, well half gay, boy for almost the first time Kurt just sits next to the bleach hair boy.

"I got your note." Kurt whispers, taking out the paper with a smile.

"Good." Jimmy whispers back, his voice was a but on the effeminate side but it was fine with Kurt. "It's from my favorite groups." He smiles shyly, with a hint of a blush forming. "I highly doubt you know them though."

Kurt giggles, "Yeah, I never heard of those lyrics before. Who sings it?"

Sighing softly, Jimmy pulls out if his iPod. "It's from the Ink Spots, I think it's like forties music but I heard them in a video game so I fell in love with them." He hands over pink headphones to the brunette. "I think you might like them."

Kurt place the ear piece in, which is when Jimmy pressed play, hearing the sweet lyrics if the song. Kurt smiled softly, closing his eyes as he hummed with the tune. Jimmy's eyes laid on Kurt's expressions, smiling as his hopefully soon to be boyfriend. Instead of smiling though, he frowned, as his eyes roomed over the smaller boy. While Kurt was lost in the world of music, Jimmy couldn't help the feelings growing inside him. He really wanted Kurt and him to work, but he was a bit concern about a few things. Shaking his head, he left those thoughts for another time; thinking about enjoying himself for now and confront the problems later. Kurt's eyes stood close, even though he could tell the other boy was watching him, and began to sing softly with the music. When the song was finishing he opened his eyes and sang the last few words to the white hair boy.

"I don't want to set the world on fire; I just want to start a flame in your heart."

"You're really good at singing." Jimmy praised, taking back his headphones from Kurt. Their hands brush together which makes both boys blush, Jimmy, though, let his hand linger longer, even wrapping his long fingers over Kurt's. Letting out a nervous laugh he said, "You have really soft hands."

"You too..." Kurt whispered, his eyes locked with the others but Jimmy looked out frowning slightly, Kurt almost missed it though. "You okay?" He took his hands back, frowning at the sight of Jimmy sudden sadness.

"It's nothing, seriously." The white hair boy said, smiling. "I never was close to a guy before, not even had a crush whom lived nearby, so I'm kind of..."

"Freaking out?" Kurt finished for him frowning.

"No! Oh god, no." Jimmy panicked, shaking his head. "I really wanted a boyfriend after my few ex's screwed me over, almost keeping me off the female population forever, but anyways to finally have a boyfriend seems so new. You know? Like... It's just weird." Kurt frowned at that, which made Jimmy want to kick himself, "Weird in a great way though." Jimmy ended with a sigh, smiling a bit with hope he didn't screw up once again.

"I understand, I think." Kurt smiled back. "This is new to you, like this is new to me. We will be each other's first boyfriends. If we get that far." Kurt rushed the last part, trying not to sound desperate.

Jimmy nodded though, still smiling. "Oh... It's been like..." He pulls out his cell and gasped. "Oh my gawd! It's been ten minutes! You have class!" Jimmy stands up, brushing himself off. "See, I knew this was going to happen!" He laughed silently, placing his hand out to help Kurt up.

Kurt takes his hand, getting pulled to his feet to stand next to the other boy. Taking in the height difference, and groaning how tall he is. "Do you play basketball?" The brunette blinked, sizing the other up and down, while checking him out a bit.

"No, sports and I aren't friends." Jimmy laughed, not letting go of Kurt's hand as they leave the section they sat in. "I'm about five ten, last time I check. Maybe more since I check like... A few years ago and I really zone out during the doctor visits."

"Don't like doctors?"

"Hate them." Jimmy pout, frowned at the thought of going to the doctors. Once the couple got to the door Jimmy groan once more. "Ugh, not now."

Kurt looked over to where Jimmy saw something that caused him distressed with was a boy with shaggy blonde hair, rushing over to them with a skip in his steps. He wore a orange hoodie with torn up black skinny jeans. "Hey, baby!" The blonde grins, jumping before the two, ignoring the shorter boy completely. "How is my hunny bunny?"

"Coop... This is not a good time." Jimmy groaned, letting go of Kurt but to place his arm around the boy.

The action caused the boy to look over to he male attached to Jimmy, a grin spread over his face. "Oh! You must be Kurt!" Cooper laughed, leaning forward. "Not bad at all, my BFF. Nice catch!" He gives them a thumps up while licking his lips. "I'm Cooper." He smokers chariot at the brunette, "Jimmy best friend in the whole fucking world, also the man that told Jimmy to man up to ask you out."

"I didn't ask him out yet..." Jimmy blushed, letting his head drop so his hair covered his face.

Coop groaned, letting his body sag forward. "Fag." He said with no malice. "Man up, stupid." He punched the white hair boy's arm but then smile kindly at Kurt who was trying to process what was going on. "So, Kurt, you're in glee? I saw your Toxic performance and, ouch! That was sweet as hell! I'm thinking of joining if you guys do sexy songs like that. Plus half your club members are smokin'!"

"He's a whore, Kurt, don't talk to him you might get AIDs." Jimmy frown, pulling his soon-to-be boyfriend away from his crazy friend. "Seriously he got in the top five of the whores of the school, right under Puck."

"Wow." Kurt blinked, as Jimmy pulled him. "Um, I should go to class now."

"I'll walk you." Jimmy smiled down at him, as Kurt smiled back up noticing how adorable the taller guy was.

"Ditto!" Cooper ruined the whole mood, placing his hands on Kurt's shoulders. "By the way, ho, I'm totally gonna beat Puck." He said to his friend. "While he might have all the female population and MILFS, I have both genders that already equals more."

"You're bi?" Kurt gasped in the knowledge of more gays in the school.

"No, I just don't give a fuck about gender so much, I'm not picky." Cooper smiled down at the boy, which reads I'll-totally-do-you look, which made Jimmy sighed in annoyance. "I would do anyone who is hot enough, which I need your help Kurt since you're like my bro's BF. You think you can set me up with someone from Glee? I'll join if I have too, hell I'll get Jimmy to join that shit!"

Kurt stopped walking, to think and this class room was right next to them. On one hand, being in the same club with Jimmy would be good but he didn't want Jimmy to feel uncomfortable. What to do, what to do? "Well, I can probably set you up with someone," Which made Jimmy groan about encouraging Cooper, "But I don't want Jimmy to join if he doesn't. Want too."

"Don't worry, he sings like a girl, I got him in!"

"What! No!" Jimmy pouted, giving Kurt puppy eyes in hopes he won't feed off his pain. Kurt was smiling though, daydreaming about Jimmy and him singing love songs to each other in Glee, while Cooper hits on everyone. Jimmy sighed, seeing the look on his face. "Ugh, fine." He smiled down at Kurt who looked shocked but please. Jimmy, deciding to be a man and that Cooper was whispering kiss him over and over, he leans down to place a soft kiss on the shorter boy's lips but only to have the moment ruin with the teacher opening the door giving them a stern look. His glare intensified when they got on Cooper, making the blonde's happy go lucky smile wear off. "Sorry," Jimmy frowned, "Till we meet again." He took Kurt's hand and brings it up to his lips for a kiss.

Kurt blushes as Jimmy gave him a wink. The white hair boy then dragged the blonde who was singing the Kissing song in a mocking, but well singed tune.


End file.
